


the way you look tonight

by soudont



Category: Kindergarten (Video Game 2017), Kindergarten 2 (Video Game 2019)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Formalwear, Mistletoe, cindy is.. sweaty..., felix is trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudont/pseuds/soudont
Summary: "Tradition." She mused.





	the way you look tonight

The chandeliers glimmered softly above their heads as he shook many a person's hands. It was almost ridiculous, being an Applesoft heir. 

(He wished Teddy- _Theo_, could be there. Unfortunately, he gave up his position for Felix. He was grateful but also.. disappointed.. he'd be doing it alone.)

His father had requested he'd be there with a promise of a girl. One he had made up in order to appease him; A decision Theo had greatly advised him against. He probably should've listened. _Definitely_ should've listened. But with a lie on his lips, and a lover implanted into his father's mind, he was forced to make dire decisions. The light buzz of people talking kind of made his head hurt and suddenly his throat felt tight. He reached up, loosening his tie the smallest bit. He liked the idea of being popular- but this was almost too much. Especially since his father's colleagues were asking about _her_.

"How long have you been dating?"

"A few years, give or take!" Cindy would respond with a lie, a graceful smile on her glossed lips. She was wearing a light pink dress (she always wore pink, honestly), and she had a small pink flower tucked into her blonde hair. She looked good, always did, and even made sure he wore a pink tie to match. She was always considerate- always thinking of extra things he wouldn't. She's always like that- a wonderful girl. A business girl. She always knew what to say. He liked it.

He would probably never admit it, but the way she looked and acted made his heart pound.

It was fancy. Chandeliers, appetizers, waiters, the perks. Nothing less for a Huxley party. Cindy was on his arm as he made the rounds under his father's request. Greeting people is the Huxley way; Be polite. Look good. Have a lover on your arm. Look better. Make your rounds and finish them.

"Dance with me." It was only a whisper. He glanced down, making eye contact with his date. Felix knew it was a command, not a request. He only smiled (politely), guiding her to the center. There was soft music in the background and he rested his hands on her waist. Her lips stretched into a smile, soft hands reaching up to his shoulders; They swayed gently to the beat.

"If you step on my toes in those shoes, I'll kill you." He leaned down and whispered. It was half joke, half threat. (Those shoes were literal dagger pumps-!) She laughed, doing that stupidly adorable thing where she threw her head back and squinted her eyes shut. 

"Don't worry. If anyone is going to step on anyone's toes, it's you, anyway." She teased, sticking her tongue out between her teeth. A smile stretched onto his face without his consent, immediately shaking his head very slow.

"I'm a Huxley. I learned how to dance when I was seven," He looked down, then back up, "As for you?"

"I've never danced before." She giggled, tilting her head to the side. He laughed lightly, then stopped.

"You're serious?"

"Of course, silly." She snorted. He mock gasped, causing her to snort louder. He liked seeing her laugh- made him feel fluffy. They moved in sync, swaying gently. Somehow they moved closer, until her head was on his shoulder and his arms were completely wrapped around her waist. It was warm, bordering on hot.

Suddenly, her ankle buckled and he reacted in time, squeezing tightly to hold her up. She gripped his shoulders tightly, adjusting her ankle back in place.

"Sorry- It's my shoes." She mumbled apologetically. He nodded briefly, quietly putting his hands back onto her hips and gently tugging. She got the idea, moving away and starting to walk. They ended up in a doorway, partially away from the crowd. He knew that his father would throw a fit if he caught him away from the crowd, but quiet frankly he needed the break- and he knew Cindy did, too. Those shoes would've fucking sucked.

He caught her staring upwards towards the arch of the door, and he found himself staring as well. Hanging there was the smallest plant, ivy green leaves and three small red spheres. He recognized it as mistletoe- and they were standing under it. Mistletoe? At a company party? How ridiculous. Felix would've never thought that his father would even bother.

Cindy glanced back down at him and shrugged, stepping closer and pressing her lips against the corner of his mouth. It was gentle, chaste, like testing the waters. He could feel the stickiness of her lip gloss on his face, and he reached his hand up to press his fingers against the spot, like he was making sure it even happened. His eyes wandered down, making eye contact with his date once more. 

"Tradition." She mused. Her eyes were almost an amber color with a pink hue, and they were sparkling, staring up at him like she was begging. The buzz around them died down, like they were alone. His hand reached, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He could see the red hue on her cheeks blossom. It was special; He could feel the pride building in him for being responsible. When did she get so close? He could see her eyelashes fluttering onto her cheek, and the smallest mole on her cheek. Absolutely adorable. It was close. Too close.

Her lip gloss felt even more sticky against his lips, and she tasted like strawberries.

.. _Maybe_ he really _did_ like her.


End file.
